


Cold Water

by amor_emi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kenma kinda slow on his feelings, Kinda canon compliant, Kissing and crying is awkward thing to write but here i am, M/M, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Why Did I Write This?, but it works out!, kenhina - Freeform, kenhina is so cute, kuroken as platonic besties, tbh kuro barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_emi/pseuds/amor_emi
Summary: Realizing his feelings for Hinata hit kenma like a bucket of cold water.It pricked his skin, he wanted to scream, but well atleast he's awake now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> Kenhina on my mind ♡♡♡♡♡  
> Also i wrote this at 1 AM,, basically a fever dream so pls don't judge too harshly

Their friendship was something that always made kenma feel warm.

Ever since that day that Hinata got lost and ran into him on that sunny day, Kenma's days seemed brighter.

Their rivalry was the best part of it, being in opposite sides of courts, fighting for their team to win was exhilarating.

The days went by quickly and they got even closer after that. They texted everyday, had late night talks ( yes instead of gaming messing up his sleep schedule it was now Hinata, but clearly Kenma didnt mind one bit.) As well that they started making efforts to see each other once a month despite their distance.

Kuro would tease him saying it was a date when they hung out but Kenma always blew him off. He enjoyed Hinata's company was that not enough for him to want to see him every month? 

He didn't need to LIKE him like that, right ?

-

Kenma graduated and went to big college in Tokyo. Unsurprisingly he joined the volleyball team.

Hinata went to a few of his matches and all his teammates swore that on those days Kenma was working 10 times better than usual.

Kenma simply didn't want to loose in front of his close friend,after all he did come all the way out here for him.

-

Once Hinata graduated, he ended up going to another university in Tokyo. 

The distance had shorten and now they had been seeing each other 2 to 4 times a week.

When they didn't have classes Kenma always showed him neat coffee shops, and quiet areas he had found.

This one time they were walking around in a big park when a big dog came running at them. Hinata reacted fast and grabbed Kenma's hand and pulled him to his side so the dog wouldn't trample him.

The rest of the walk they held hands.

The next time they hanged out they held hands again.

Somewhere along the way holding hands was the thing to do when they hanged out. 

On other days Hinata invited him to his dorm they would play a few games and then fall asleep, Kenma wrapped around Hinata's arms.

Kenma figured all this contact was simply because Hinata was touchy and even more comfortable with him than he had ever been. There should be no reason why his friends called Shoyo his boyfriend.

It was normal, completely normal for friends to be this close.

-

"Hey are you alone ?" Some guy asked. Disrupting Kenma from reminiscing as he had been doing to cope with the excessive crowding of the room. 

Kenma looked up, "no" 

"Oh don't lie, let's have a good time," the stranger said "here I'll get you a drink" as he made his way through the crowd to get said drink.

Kenma sighed, he wasn't a fan of parties but his older friend invited him and well Hinata was coming so he is going to make everything better.

"Here," the dude said as he pushed a red solo cup onto Kenma's hands.

His drink was fizzing.

Alchohol didn't fizz like that.

Kenma scoffed.

"Thanks, mind grabbing me a soda as a chaser ?" He asked.

"Sure," the guy replied with a smile, and made his way back to the drinks area.

Kenma sighed to himself before he flipped their drinks. 

"Sorry it took me a while," the guy said as he came back with a soda can.

"Its fine, cheers," Kenma said as he raised his cup.

"Cheers," the guy replied and proceeded to down his drink.

"HEY KENMA!! YOU CANT DRINK YOU HAVE A GAME TOMORROW AGAINST MY UNI AND YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE BEST CONDITION EVER!!!" Shoyo yelled through the crowd as he walked over.

He was here.

Kenma smiled and put his drink down, of course he wasn't going to drink it. Not to mention whether his drink was spiked or not he didn't like drinking alchohol. It made his throat burn and slow down his brain and he didn't want to in that sort of state a single second. 

"Took you long enough, " Kenma responded.

" Yeah I had to tidy up some things before I left campus," Hinata admitted. 

"Who's this guy?" The stranger asked.

"I'm his friend, who are you?" Hinata replied.

"He's an idiot that just drank whatever drug he put on my cup earlier," Kenma shrugged.

Somehow hearing Hinata say he was his friend felt unsatisfying.

It tugged at Kenma, it made him feel uncomfortable and he wanted to do something about it, but it was the truth, they were friends, okay maybe best friends,  
but there was really no reason for him to feel like this, Kenma concluded.

"Wait, fuck." the stranger started to panic and eventually ran outside calling someone on his phone.

"Are you serious ? Oh my god should we get Ryu involved? " Hinata asked.

"Nah, I'm sure whatever has him panicking is good enough as payback." 

"Hmm ok, let's go outside ? I know I feel stuffy in here and if I feel like that than I don't know how you are still in here."

Kenma knew Hinata knew him well, and whenever this fact was displayed it made his chest feel warm. He hated this feeling, of course Hinata knew him well they have been friends for 5 years. It was simply logical. In fact it would suck if Hinata didn't know him well in this span of years but the warm feeling his chest and the heat in his cheeks made him feel confused. 

"Okay let's go," 

They pushed through the crowd and went upstairs and finally got to the balcony the house had.

The view was nice. They were alone up there. Silent for a few moments admiring how the full moon shined and how the sky was so immensely black that the stars seemed to shine brighter.

"So what made you get here late ?" Kenma asked.

"I'm going to Brazil next year so I was just arranging things," 

"Wait Brazil? Is this a joke ?" 

"Ah yeah this is my first time telling anyone about it, I wasn't too sure I wanted to do it but I want to challenge myself."

Hinata was nervous. He was fiddling with his fingers and his mouth was pressed into a weird line.

Why was he nervous though?

"How long?" Kenma asked. He took a deep breath after asking, as if bracing himself for the answer.

"Only a year," Hinata replied.

"Only a year? Why are you saying it like that ? A year is 365 days, 8,760 hours." 

"Well if you say it like that then it sounds like forever," Hinata chuckled.

"Its a lot of time away shoyo,"  
Once he hears his voice it makes him want to cringe, why was he emphasizing how long a year was? And why the hell was his throat knotting up like he was going to cry ?

Was he trying to get Hinata to stay?

Why ?

He's just friend.

or well best friend but still.

Sure, he'll miss him but it's no big deal.  
Right ?

"Hmm that's true, but I have to go you know." 

Shit. He didn't mean to sound like he was against this trip.

Well maybe he was ?

But probably not ?

He knows how much volleyball means to Shoyo. 

He has a goal and if he thinks he needs to go to Brazil to achieve it then who is Kenma to tell him not to go?

" yeah, I know " was all Kenma was able to say.

"Don't sound so down Kenma, we can face time and text and whenever the timezones aren't too extreme," 

"My sleeping schedule is a mess anyways." 

"Don't cry, please." Hinata reached out his hand and wiped a stray tear off Kenma's face.

He was crying?

He realized his vision was blurry as he looked down onto his cheeks and saw several tears falling down.

Why was he crying?

On god why was he like acting like this??

If lev left to Brazil he'd definitely not cry and they were friends.

Maybe he'd cry if Kuro left to the other side of the world ? but still wasn't this too much of an extreme reaction??

"It's hard for me too, so please don't ask me to stay." Hinata said as his voice cracked.

Hinata pressed his forehead against Kenma's.

Kenma looked up and saw that Hinata was crying too.

Fuck that hurt.

Did he do that?

"I'd never ask that." 

Hinata let out a dry chuckle before replying " yeah, I know, some part of me wants you to say that so I can stay and stop planning it, this whole trip is scary.." 

It's here when it hits him.

It was like a bucket of cold water.

It pricked his skin, he wanted to scream it. Scream out his realization that he was in love with Shoyo. How could he fall for his best friend? How did he let that happen? But could've he stopped it from happening? And if he could, would he? As all these questions were floating around in his head they didnt matter he's awake now. 

He takes a deep breath. As all their memories start flashing through his brain. 

He loves Shoyo.

Well he has been loving Shoyo. Ever since he was at Nekoma he loved Shoyo. 

This is why the news hit heavy and hard. It's like when all the pieces come together and complete a play. He had been blindsided all these years, that it's embarrassing that he only now figured out his feelings with these news.

"I'm in love with you." Kenma says, simply voicing out his realization. Instantly regretting saying it. Because 1) Hinata might think he is saying this to keep him to stay when in fact he isn't and 2) Shoyo doesn't feel the same and their relationship will fall apart and with the move to Brazil, it definitely will happen. 

Before he can take it back or try a pathetic way to save himself from either options, Hinata reacts.

"Huh?" Hinata looks up at him, his eyes seem to dry out the tears that were threatening to fall and continue a stream of tears a few seconds ago.

The news definitely shocked him

Fuck there's no way he could take it back, he doesn't want Shoyo to think he's playing with his feelings or coming up with excuses for him not to go.

He's going to have to come clean.

"Sorry this is bad timing but I'm in love with you, because of this I will not ask you to stay but I'll encourage you to go. Go to Brazil Shoyo."

"Fuck why are you perfect ?" Hinata replies the tears once again falling down like a waterfall.

Kenma doesn't have time to reply to such compliment before Hinata smashes his lips against his.

Their kiss is messy and even gross, tears on both their faces and snot on the verge of falling.

Super gross.

But Kenma loves it. He gets pulled closer by Shoyo and he rests his arms on his waist.

Kenma wraps his arms around Hinata's neck.

Their kiss turns desperate, as if trying to make up for all that time they've been together but never done this. 

They pull away, their saliva mixed in with their tears.

"You're right though, is the worst possible timing to confess," Hinata chuckles for real this time. " But I'm in love with you as well, Kenma I truly am." 

Kenma doesn't hold back his smile. 

The probability of this happening and playing out like it did was so low and yet it worked out.

Hinata smiles widely back at him.

They probably look crazy, tear marks on their faces and yet they're smiling.

"This was probably not one the best first couple kisses ever huh?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah but that's fine, after all your my boyfriend now." 

"Well then boyfriend, will this affect our match tomorrow ?" 

"Of course not, I'm going to win this time." Hinata replied.

"I'd like to see you try babe," 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Spare sum kudos 🥺🥺🥺?  
> Spare sum comments🥺🥺🥺🥺 ?


End file.
